The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Caladium×hortulanum plant named ‘UF331’. ‘UF331’ originated from a controlled pollination made in 2003 between ‘Florida Sweetheart’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,526) and ‘Florida Fantasy’ (unpatented). ‘Florida Sweetheart’ was selected as the seed parent because of its multiple leaf development, compact growth habit, high tuber yield, and multiple branching habit. ‘Florida Fantasy’ was selected as the pollen parent because of its netted venation pattern. Both ‘Florida Sweetheart’ and ‘Florida Fancy’ were developed by crosses between ‘Candidum Junior’ (unpatented) and ‘Red Frill’ (unpatented). The ancestry of ‘Candidum Junior’ and ‘Red Frill’ is unknown, although ‘Candidum Junior’ was suspected to be a field mutation of ‘Candidum’ (unpatented). ‘UF331’ was initially selected in 2004 as GCREC-3220. Asexual propagation of tubers and evaluation in field and pot studies in Wimauma, Fla. since 2004 have shown that the unique features of ‘UF331’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘UF331’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.